


The Birthday Gift

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod gets a birthday present.  Or shall I say, presents.  If you squint really hard, there might be a plot (who am I kidding?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by several erotic photographs from between 1890 -1920.
> 
> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Jarrod sighed as he tossed his hat on the small table inside the door of his room. It didn’t matter how old he got, he never liked it when his work kept him away from home on his birthday. He knew it was inevitable at times and knew his family would have a sumptuous birthday dinner with all the trimmings when his current trial was over, but being alone on this evening was a bit depressing.

Loosening his tie, Jarrod walked across his hotel room and then he had to smile when he saw the envelope propped against an expensive bottle of scotch. He uncorked the bottle and poured himself a generous amount before taking his glass and the note to sit on the edge of the bed. Sipping the fine liquor, he opened the envelope and read the card inside.

_Happy Birthday, Big Brother. Wish we were there, but have fun without us. - Nick and Heath_

Jarrod wasn’t sure how much fun he’d have alone even with a bottle of fine scotch, but the gesture lifted his spirits. He decided to order a thick steak with all the trimmings from the hotel restaurant, drink his scotch and ignore court briefs in favour of the new Jules Verne novel he’d picked up the previous day. 

There was a discreet tapping on the door. Jarrod set the note and glass down on the side table and rose to answer it. Standing in the doorway was not one breathtakingly beautiful woman, but two.

“Jarrod Barkley?” the brunette asked.

Jarrod raised an intrigued eyebrow. “May I help you?”

“May we come in?”

Jarrod stood to the side to allow the women into his room. They walked with confidence and Jarrod’s eye roved over the swaying hips, trim waists and very well-endowed bosoms. His cock was already starting to stir in his pants; he closed and, anticipating they might not want to be disturbed, locked the door behind them. 

“We understand it’s your birthday,” the blonde told him as she stepped close and ran a hand over his chest. Jules Verne was forgotten as the brunette removed the pins from her hair and shook it out before moving beside the other woman to run a hand distinctly lower. It lingered on the growing bulge in his trousers as she breathed in his ear, “Your brothers thought you might like some company.”

“My brothers are very thoughtful men,” Jarrod agreed. He snaked an arm around each of their waists and firmly kissed one set of luscious lips before turning to taste the other. Hands reached up and unfastened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and divested him of both garments. Jarrod moaned into the mouth he was devouring as one of their hands deftly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off to hang around his knees. Never before had he been so glad that he didn’t wear underwear; it was usually because he didn’t want the clean cut of his trousers to be disturbed by visible lines, but now he had a new reason. Talented fingers rolled his balls between them and reached up to lightly stroke his cock.

“Well, my dears,” he said huskily after another kiss, “it’s my birthday. Don’t you think I should get a chance to unwrap my gifts?”

The brunette gave a low, sultry laugh. “I think we’ve already unwrapped those,” she told him as she knelt down and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. “And you’re a very gifted man.” 

Jarrod closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths at the incredible sensation before twining his fingers in her hair and turning to the blonde. “Maybe I can unwrap you,” he suggested as his hand reached up to unlace the bodice of her dress. It didn’t take much for her breasts to spill from their confinement once he unhooked her corset. “It’s seems you have ample gifts as well.” He inhaled sharply as the brunette swallowed his entire length and tried to control his urge to thrust into her throat. He didn’t want to cum too soon; he wanted to enjoy every moment. But that resolve was tossed out the window by the way her lips and tongue started working him over and Jarrod gave in. He threw back his head and voiced his pleasure as his essence spurted into her mouth.

“I think this party’s off to a rousing start,” the blonde observed as she removed the rest of her clothes. “Wouldn’t you say, Tess?”

Making sure she licked Jarrod clean before rising to her feet, the brunette agreed. “And it’s just getting started. At least, as long as you’re good for more than one shot,” she challenged Jarrod playfully.

Jarrod grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the bed. “Well, why don’t you keep count?” he suggested as he tugged off his boots so he could finish taking off his pants.

“I like the sound of that.” She made short work of disrobing and Jarrod’s eyes feasted on the huge tits exposed in front of him. He bent over to savour one and turned to try another as the blonde sat across one of his thighs. Reaching both arms around, he grabbed a double handful of ass and sighed as hands fondled his cock and balls. Jarrod closed his eyes and sucked and nuzzled whichever tits were closest to his mouth, making sure he spread his attentions around. The blonde must have noticed his cock grow hard again; she got to her knees, turned and straddled both of his legs. Jarrod groaned in delight as she guided his cock into her slick pussy and started riding him. The brunette, who Jarrod guessed was Tess, also changed position so Jarrod’s hand ended up between her legs. He needed no other encouragement; his long fingers delved into her hot center and he fucked her with his fingers while he continued to fondle her breast with his mouth.

It wasn’t the best position for him, but it was obviously working for the blonde. She drove down hard on him and he reached his free hand around to play with her clit. His fingers slid out of Tess as she moved to kneel on the bed and Jarrod found himself gazing at the treasure between her legs. Not needing another hint, he wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close so his face was buried in her pussy and started working on her. He sucked, licked and drove his tongue as far inside as he was able all while the blonde continued to ride him.

Soon Jarrod felt the pulses of one orgasm around his cock. He worked his tongue faster and was rewarded by the spasms of another. He made no attempt to move away and let both choose when they were done.

“One for me and one for you,” Jarrod said with a sly wink. 

“I suppose since it’s your birthday, we should let you get ahead,” Tess told him while scooting back on the bed. She bent her knees and spread her legs wide to display herself. “However you want it, gorgeous.”

Jarrod eyed the pussy his tongue had explored every crevice of but his attention was drawn to the dark pucker beneath it. “Anyway I want it?’ he asked huskily as he smeared her wetness down the crease of her buttocks and then onto his member.

Tess lifted her hips further. “Just take it slow.”

Jarrod focused all his attention on the woman beneath him. He held his cock firmly, pressed it against her and took it slow like she’d asked as he pushed his way inside. The head forced its way through the tight muscle and Jarrod stopped to wait for Tess to relax.

The blonde, Jarrod realized he still didn’t know her name, came over and kissed him. Then, to his surprise, she straddled Tess, hooked her arms under the brunette’s knees and buried her face in Tess’ pussy. He watched as Tess’ arms came up to encircle the blonde’s waist and pull her down on her own face.

Jarrod reckoned since they were looking after each other, he was free to see to his own pleasure. He grabbed Tess’ hips, leaned over both of them and plunged his cock in to the hilt. Jarrod thrust into her, relishing the tightness that squeezed him, and had no doubt when Tess came again. The pressure on his cock was almost painful as her muscles clenched, but when he was able to move again, he thrust fiercely until his balls drew up tight and his seed shot deep inside her. He tasted Tess on the blonde’s lips when she lifted her head to kiss him and then bent over to savour the blonde on Tess as his member slid out.

“I think we’re still even,” Jarrod murmured as he collapsed back on the bed and the two women curled themselves around him.

The blonde reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “The night’s still young,” she breathed into his ear and Jarrod drifted off into a contented sleep to the relaxing ministrations of her hand stroking his hair and Tess caressing his chest.

Jarrod woke to the sensual feeling of his cock and balls engulfed by two different mouths. He reckoned he hadn’t slept long, at least not long enough for the two beauties to think he was done for the night. He lay in contentment as he was lavished with attention, but jumped when a finger slid into the saliva-slick crevice between his buttocks and probed into his ass. “What…” He tried to sit upright but the mouth left his balls and the blonde sat up to hold his shoulders down.

“You’ll enjoy it,” she murmured. “Just relax.”

Jarrod tried to protest, but when he opened his mouth, the blonde’s tongue found its way inside. She used her weight to hold him still as Tess slowly thrust her finger in and out, all the while using her tongue and lips on his engorged cock. It wasn’t painful, but he wasn’t sure if he welcomed the intrusion. Then she stroked a spot that set Jarrod’s spine ablaze. He tried to cry out through the blonde’s mouth and she moved off enough to chuckle.

“Liked that, did you?” She plunged her tongue back into his mouth and Jarrod felt that spot get hit again. His back arched, the pleasure shot up his shaft and radiated across his body as his cock expelled its essence.

Tess took the opportunity to climb on top of him and guide his still-pulsing member into her. His body bucked as she plunged onto him and rode him to her own climax. The blonde’s kisses slowed from ravening to sensual and Tess leaned over to take her turn to kiss him as well. “Did you like it?”

“It was incredible,” Jarrod admitted. 

The blonde’s lips gently brushed his jaw as she observed, “You’re both one up on me.”

Jarrod chuckled. “Well, we can’t have that. Come here.” He reached out, grabbed her thighs and pulled her up to bury his face in her dripping cleft. Fucking her slowly with his fingers as well, it didn’t take long before she was shuddering in pleasure.

Both women draped themselves around him again. 

“We’re even again,” Tess pointed out, “and it’s still your birthday. Are you up for one more round?”

“We won’t know until we try.” Jarrod propped himself up on one elbow and took her mouth with his, kissing her firmly before rolling over to do the same to the blonde. He worked his way down to her breasts and sucked each of her tits greedily. He left his hand to play with them as he switched to suckle the others. Hands roamed across his back, ass and genitals and he wasn’t sure whose ended up where as his shaft slowly swelled again.

The women twisted until the blonde was lying on top of Tess, both of them facing Jarrod. Tess twined her arms around the blonde’s legs to spread them. “Take your pick.”

“Do I have to chose?” Jarrod asked devilishly as he drove his cock into first one and then the other waiting pussy. He took turns fucking them slowly, but as his desire mounted, he fucked them faster and faster and in the end, let his semen spew across both of them.

Finally sated, Jarrod collapsed on top of them and as he kissed each one ardently, he made a note to see if they might be available when his brothers’ birthdays came around. It was the least he could do, after all.


End file.
